Lillianaroxelle888
lillianaroxelle888 is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (NZ). She is Level 15 (Top Movie Star). Her nickname is Lilly. Her username comes from the fashionable fairy from the Barbie movie, Barbie in a Fairy Secret, Lilliana Roxelle. The triple 8 is supposed to represent good luck. Movies Her series "Highschool Days" has been cancelled because MeowzieMeow was banned from the game, but she's starting a new series called "Mermaid Tales". The main characters so far are: Herself, goose555, ArianaGrandexox, gogofishy and Mad Rockers. She is making excellent progress with them-the first two episodes have hit 300 views and the others have had lots of views too. She says it's her most popular series yet. Popularity and Hate The main reason that Lilly is popular is because she is best friends with a fairly famous MSP NZ user, MeowzieMeow. They always put each other in their movies, give each other lots of autographs. MeowzieMeow has even put Lilly in both of her music videos. It is not likely they break their best friendship anytime soon. Lilly is popular enough to have haters. She currently has two, lillianaroxelle888suckseggs (this user hacked her once) and lillianaroxellesucks. Technically, she has three haters, but the very first hater of Lilly got locked out of MSP. This user's name was lillianaroxelle888isababy. It is believed that lillianaroxelle888suckseggs is the new name for this hater. History She almost left MSP for a long time, but she got hacked by her first hater (lillianaroxelle888isababy) almost as soon as she left, as revenge for locking her out of MSP, even though it was a different moviestar (for privacy reasons this user's name will not be mentioned) who had locked out that person. She claims she's not going to even think about leaving because she needs to keep an eye on her user. Other users Lilly has a user called naomicampbell123456789101112 on the UK MSP. She is there to inspect the hackers, since the "Little Test" forum was started there. So far, she has seen Anonymous twice in the Cafe Chatroom (UK MSP) but hasn't been hacked. She also has a user on the AU MSP, her username is the same (See: Lillianaroxelle888 (AU)). She joined the AU MSP to join MeowzieMeow who is having a fresh start on the AU MSP, but now that Meow has come back to NZ, it is unknown if she still logs onto this user. Trivia *Her High Score on Pinball is 1,610,500. *She loves writing, and has handwritten 3 books, although her latest one, a fantasy story, which was her favourite one, got lost while she was moving houses. It was only half-finished. *She loves to sing and is a fan of many singers. She said her parents think she can become like Lorde. *She is aiming to make MSP users feel good about themselves, by messaging them if they are sad, trying to cheer them up. *She offers to make Looks of people if they don't know what to wear. *She is referred to by MitzyMitz as "Queen Isshie" or "Ishacool" because of her real first name (Will not be mentioned for privacy reasons). Gallery Lillianaroxelle888 Awards shopping.PNG Lillianaroxelle888 Awards Social.PNG Lillianaroxelle888 Awards Creative.PNG Lillianaroxelle888 Awards MyMSP.PNG Lillianaroxelle888 Bio.PNG Lillianaroxelle888 Profile.PNG Lillianaroxelle888.PNG Look 7.PNG Look 6.PNG Look 5.PNG Look 4.PNG Look 3.PNG Category:Moviestars Category:VIP Category:NZ Category:Celeb Category:Judge Category:Level 13 Category:Hacked Users